


swipe right

by toriiixoox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dating, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hiking, M/M, Napping, Online Dating, Running, Running Date, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, They don't know what they're doing, Tinder, dating apps, is that a thing?, it shouldnt be, it's like they're hannah montana, nap date, not really theyre just dating via tinder and not in real life, post running regrets, that's gotta be a thing AND it should be, two secret lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: There were a few things in Daichi and Suga's relationship that just made sense. They were best friends, told each other everything, and had massive crushes on one another that they kept complete secrets. It was a dynamic that was working, going strong since the beginning of time. They never could have guessed that Tinder would be the one thing to ruin that.Alternately: Daichi and Suga swipe right on each other and have no idea what to do about it now.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	1. 1 // who goes on tinder anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me when two of my friends matched on tinder. they were like oh shit,, we matched with each other,,, and now... here's this!!! i hope u like it. it will be 3 parts! I'm hoping to have a part out each week! :)

Downloading Tinder onto his phone is not exactly how Daichi thought he would be spending his lunch in Tokyo this weekend. 

He thought that he would meet Kuroo, talk about the training camp that they had planned in the upcoming weeks, recall all of the stupid things he and Bokuto have done since the last time he saw him, laugh about the drama on either of their teams and  _ maybe _ get a free meal. It’s not that these things  _ didn’t  _ happen, he just didn’t expect a lengthy conversation about his non-existent dating life and the creation of a dating profile to be tacked onto the events as well. 

He should have shut the conversation down from the second that Kuroo asked about Suga as if he actually had any interest in Suga’s life outside of how quietly infatuated Daichi was with it. 

“How is that setter of yours?” Kuroo had asked, slyly behind a sip of his drink. 

“Kageyama is doing really well actually. He’s ge-,” Daichi started. He didn’t really consider him  _ his  _ setter. He was the team’s setter, but he was a first-year, and thus, Daichi’s responsibility, so  _ technically-.  _

“No,” Kuroo shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows, an offended look taking over his face, “the silver-haired guy that you have a crush on.”

If the blush on his face wasn’t enough to give himself away, the stammering that followed surely would. “I- What? I don’t have a crush on Suga. Th- What?”

Kuroo threw his head back, laughing at how flustered Daichi sounded just at the mere mention of Suga. “Right, obviously you’re acting completely normal for someone who doesn’t have a crush on their vice-captain.” He rested his chin in his palm, nodding sarcastically. 

Daichi wasn’t sure whether to deny even further, to turn it back around on Kuroo, or to just slide by the topic altogether. The time it takes for him to decide and muster up the next few sentences should have incriminated him enough, but Kuroo listened to him nonetheless. “Seriously, I’m not.” The confidence that he exuded surprises even Daichi. 

“Then who do you have a crush on, Sawamura?” Kuroo peered at Daichi, tucking his chin to his chest and squinting his eyes. 

“No one!”  _ That’s a lie. _

“Not even that cute volleyball captain from the girl’s team at Karasuno?” Kuroo asked.

“No! I don’t have a crush on Yui!”  _ That’s not a lie. _

“Then what’s stopping you from dating?” The look on Kuroo’s face had changed into something much too mischievous for Daichi to humor, but he saw no other way out.

“What do you mean?”

“Why aren’t you dating?”

“It’s, I-,” Daichi paused, thinking methodically through his reasoning, making absolutely  _ sure _ that the words Sugawara and crush don’t come out of his mouth, “Meeting people is hard, Kuroo.”

The grin hadn’t left Kuroo’s face which meant that Daichi’s answer did not work nearly as well as he needed it to. “Well then,” Kuroo reached out for the phone that was lying face down on the table, facing it toward Daichi to unlock it and then navigating to the app store. “Download Tinder.”

For the first time during this lunch, Daichi didn’t even care that every emotion he was feeling was displayed on his face. Daichi didn’t need to use Tinder to date. He was perfectly capable of getting a date without apps… Except, that’s not what he just told Kuroo. He had just told Kuroo that meeting people is hard and if he didn’t follow through with this notion, then he’d have to admit the much more difficult truth. 

“What’s stopping you?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows raised and a smirk that Daichi wanted to, quite frankly, punch off his face. 

He bit down on the inside of his cheek to hide his annoyance and, admittedly, slight nervousness. He takes the phone out of Kuroo’s hand and hits the download button. His stomach is immediately regretting the decision, but he pushes through. 

They spent the rest of their lunch setting up Daichi’s profile, meticulously choosing the right pictures to put on there, begrudgingly putting a shirtless picture among the handful despite Daichi’s repetitive protests, writing out a stupid bio that makes Kuroo laugh, but Daichi cringe. Kuroo taught Daichi everything he needed to know about using the app and they even swiped on a few profiles before Kuroo paid the bill and they left. 

At least he got a free lunch.

* * *

Sugawara Koushi is on Tinder for one reason. He enjoys wasting time swiping through profiles and seeing who matches with him and who doesn’t. The hours tick by like seconds when he’s analyzing the number of photos someone has and whether or not they smile in any of them or if every single one of them has another person in it. There’s something so entertaining about some of the people on the app and what they think is acceptable social etiquette. 

Sometimes he’ll indulge the person on the other side of the conversation, talking past the horrible pick up lines and stale questions just to see if they can top the record for  **driest conversationalist in Miyagi** . Other times, he thinks it’s fun to sit at lunch with Kiyoko and guess who’ll match with him and who won’t. He’s quite proud of his profile and the number of matches that he receives, even if the data is all irrelevant. 

But lying on his bed with his head dangling off the side, procrastinating doing homework that’s due on Monday, looking in-depth at the profiles on his screen instead of flicking quickly to the right or left, Sugawara Koushi realizes that he is on Tinder for two reasons. The first reason is the fact that he enjoys wasting time and receiving compliments from strangers. 

The second, and much more important reason is the fact that he has just swiped right on Sawamura Daichi. 

In all of Suga’s time of amusing himself with the app, he has only seen a handful of people from his school. He made sure to swipe left on every single one of them, choosing to save face over the few minutes of enjoyment he might have gotten from matching with them. When he was in Tokyo for training camp, he had seen a few profiles from Nekoma and chose to do the same. It was just common courtesy. He had no intention of using the app for actual dating, so he made sure not to get anyone’s hopes up. 

But now there is not only someone from his school but someone that he sees every day, his best friend and long-time hopeless crush staring back at him on his tiny screen. Now, for the first time ever, it takes him much longer to commit to the right swipe. Now, he actually cares if he gets a match. Now, he might have to actually use Tinder for dating. 

Though it takes him longer to commit, he still commits. It only takes the one shirtless picture of Daichi that he’s never seen before that’s sandwiched between a picture of him in a button-up and khaki shorts and a picture of the four third years that was taken a few weeks ago at practice for him to slide his thumb across the screen.

He’s hoping that Daichi had seen his profile first and had already swiped right on him so he wouldn’t have to wait and wonder. Unfortunately, that’s not the case. He’s going to have to wait for whenever Daichi sees him and hopefully matches with him. Until then, Suga lies on his bed, no longer swiping through random profiles to keep him occupied, but swiping through all of Daichi’s pictures again and again. He will never admit to anyone that he spent a little bit longer on one picture in particular. 

* * *

[Kuroo / 5:04 pm]   
[Did u go on tinder today?]

[sent to Kuroo / 5:06 pm]   
[You know I didn’t.]

[Kuroo / 5:07 pm]   
[GO SWIPE RN]

Truthfully, Daichi had been on the app once or twice since he had gone to lunch with Kuroo. He didn’t stay on the app for long and he’s not sure that he actually swiped right on anyone, but he did use it. He didn’t particularly like being made to use it, but Kuroo was nothing if not persistent. If all Daichi had to do to stop Kuroo from forcing him to confront his feelings for Suga was to deny people on an app for 10 minutes a day, he would gladly do that. 

He sits in the chair by his desk and leans backward, arm behind his head in a position that would surely get Kuroo to nag him about not caring enough about stupid Tinder. His finger was getting tired with its repetitive left swiping motions. Some of the people in the pictures were attractive, sure, but he didn’t want to date right now and even if he did, he’s 90% sure that all Tinder is used for is hooking up. 

He’s positive that he’s wasted far too much time using a dating app to not date, hypnotized by the movement on the screen and the quickly passing selfies and portraits.  _ Last one and then I’ve fulfilled my self-made quota,  _ is the exact sentence he tells himself before actually looking through the profile on his screen and then swiping it out of existence. 

The lock button is half-pressed when something…  _ someone? _ catches his eye. As soon as the screen has gone black, he’s scrambling to turn it back on again, hoping and praying that just because he closed the phone, the profile would still be there. Sure enough, a photo of Suga sitting across the table with his chin resting in his hand and a lazy peace sign thrown up and a smile so soft and sweet that he’s absolutely sure that no one could turn him down and the cutest, most adorable wink, a photo that he, himself, had taken is on display. He has to blink repeatedly, double-checking that his eyes aren’t deceiving him. 

He has so many questions circling around in his head. How long has Suga been on Tinder? How many people has he matched with? Why didn’t he tell Daichi that he was dating? Does Asahi know? Does Kiyoko know? Why has Daichi never seen this photo of Suga making a kissy face at the camera and how will he ever be the same again? Is it customary to have a photo of you in your best friend’s arms looking completely blissful in your array of photos? And then a question so large and terrifying that it gives him a headache:

**_What the fuck does he do now?_ **

The first thing he does is call Kuroo. He knows that if he texts him, Kuroo will text right back, but the few second turnover rate is something he can’t quite handle right now. 

“Hello?” Kuroo answers on the 4th ring. 

“Suga’s on Tinder,” Daichi blurts, needing a solution quickly. 

“O….kay.” If Daichi was in a better, more clear headspace right now, then he might have taken the confusion in Kuroo’s voice as motivation to compose himself. 

“What do I do? His profile is here. What do I do?” Daichi asks, repeating himself.

“I don’t understand the question, Sawamura,” Kuroo replies honestly. 

“What do I do about the fact that Suga’s profile is here needing to be swiped?” Daichi’s tone is much more urgent now.

“Swipe right. I’m confused. Why did you call me?” Kuroo answers and asks. 

Daichi tucks his phone between his shoulder and his ear just so that he can express his frustration with his hands. He knows that Kuroo can’t see them, but the urgency and frustration needs to leave his body somehow. “I can’t just swipe right on my best friend!”

Kuroo sighs, “Daichi. Just swipe right. If he also does and you match, great! If you don’t match, you just continue on with your life and continue on Tinder until you find someone to match with.” 

“I can’t do that.”  _ He can’t do that. _

“I know that you were lying to me at lunch. I know you have a huge crush on your pretty setter boy. I thought you’d resist a bit more to my constant Tinder pestering, but I guess not,” Kuroo says, pausing for protests, “It’s a sign. Just do it.”

Daichi pulls the phone away from his ear, staring down at the screen that was pressed against his cheek and navigating back to the dating app. He’s staring directly at a photo of Suga in the snow and his heart is skipping every other beat. His palms feel slick against the case around his phone and he keeps gently swiping his thumb across the screen, not quite hard enough for the screen to actually respond. He can still hear Kuroo blabbing on quietly from the speaker, but he can’t make out his words. 

_ swipe  _

He’s waiting for the disappointment, expecting it in full swing as it moves onto another profile of someone that he doesn’t care about and will inevitably swipe left on. He’s just assuming that Suga’s profile will go away and then he’ll never hear from him again. He’ll find out that Daichi tried to match with him and he’ll be so repulsed that he leaves the volleyball club and maybe Miyagi all together.

**It’s a Match!**

“No no no no no,” Daichi murmurs to himself under his breath. For whatever reason, his heart is reacting to this outcome much worse than to the possibility of rejection. He almost forgets that he’s on the phone with Kuroo. 

“What happened?” Kuroo asks, his voice just barely audible coming from the small speaker and hidden beneath all of Daichi’s mumbling. 

“We matched,” Daichi says, putting the phone back up to his ear so he doesn’t have to stare at the match screen any longer.

“That’s great! Daichi! That’s fantastic!”

Daichi’s silent in response. If he was rejected, he could have dealt with that. He would have worked through it on his own and coped at his own pace. Now, he has to confront this crush, this new relationship, head-on. He couldn’t even bring himself to message Suga, exiting out of the app completely and trying to calm himself. 

“Daichi?” Kuroo calls from the other line.

“Do you think that we just matched as friends? Like he just meant it as friends?” Daichi asks. He’s started pacing now, walking in tiny circles around his room and altering the position of his phone from in his hands to on his ear. 

“Oh, right, yes, of course. Tinder is known for platonic hookups, so, yeah, it might be,” Kuroo sarcastically reaffirms. 

“Oh my God, do you think he just wants to hook up?” Daichi asks, his steps quickening and his gait shortening. The other line is so quiet, so completely void of any noise at all, that Daichi is convinced that Kuroo hung up on him. “Hello?”

“I’m going to let you answer your own question,” Kuroo deadpans, a slight annoyance floating to the surface of his voice for the first time in this conversation.

“So…,” Daichi starts, “No, right?”

“Of course not! It’s not just a friendly dating app match up, and no, I don’t think Suga just wants to bang you.”

“Vulgar,” Daichi reprimands, a smile falling onto his lips. The abruptness and honesty had shaken his spiraling headspace just long enough to notice how ridiculous he was sounding. He’s starting to feel at ease when a very real thought sinks in. “What if it’s awkward tomorrow at school?”

The silence that’s on the other line now is not a silence meant to force Daichi into thinking about the stupidity that came out of his mouth. This silence was thoughtful. Kuroo goes to speak a few times, offering tiny parts of words before going quiet again and again, unsure how to reassure his friend on something that could very well happen. 

Practice was going to be so weird. 

* * *

Practice was completely the same. 

All throughout practice, Daichi tried to stay focused on his teammates and their performances. He was orchestrating drills and giving pointers and praises. It worked for the most part. It worked except for every single time that he would look in Suga’s direction, he would see his smile, whether it was directed at him or another classmate. It looked different today, his smile, like it was brighter for some reason. 

Despite Suga’s radiant smile putting Daichi somehow into a better, while simultaneously more nervous mood, he still felt like he spent the entire practice waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was waiting for Suga to bring up the fact that they matched, or his profile in general. He was waiting for Suga to laugh and tell him that it was all a joke and that he just wanted to know if they would have matched or for him to poke fun at his profile and the shirtless picture that he put in his array of photos. 

But none of that happens. 

Practice carries on like normal. It’s so normal, in fact, that Daichi is questioning if last night even happened. Did they actually match or did he just dream it? Suga doesn’t bring up Tinder once and neither does Daichi. 

* * *

2 hours after he’s gotten home from practice, Suga decides that he’s going to take matters into his own hands. When he got the notification that Daichi had matched with him, he may or may not have actually squealed and he may or may not have had a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the night. The smile stayed on his face going through the night without a message notification and even returned in the morning despite the  _ still _ lack of message from Daichi. 

He didn’t bring it up at practice either, but Suga refused to let it ruin his mood about the entire situation. He gave him 2 hours from the moment that he stepped in the door and then he was going to send the first message. He was the one that had swiped right first. 

Typically, he just let the other person send the first message. He didn’t have to worry about breaking the ice with a stupid pick up line or figuring out how to relate the first message to something in their bio or photos or determining how high or low the conversational bar would be set. He never cared enough to put the thought into the relationship. 

But now Suga is sitting on the edge of his bed swiping through all of Daichi’s pictures again, clueless as to what to say to someone that you tell everything to. Even now, all he wants to do is text Daichi and ask him for advice.  _ What would Daichi say to Suga right now if he asked him?  _

Daichi would probably say something like, “Don’t over complicate. Keep it simple and let your personality talk.” Right, of course. 

[ hey:) ]

Not even 10 minutes later, Suga gets a notification. 

[ Hi ]

Well, that’s definitely not much to go off of, but he’ll have to work with it. He contemplates using a cheesy pickup line just to break the tension that is so evident just from the two greetings, but decides against it, not knowing if it will make things better or worse. 

Suga and Daichi had been best friends from the moment they started at Karasuno. They had sent thousands of texts back and forth to one another over the course of their high school careers. Even in the beginning of their friendship, the conversations weren’t awkward or weird. The texts flowed back and forth and they never ran out of things to talk about. Now, for the first time ever, a message that Daichi has sent him doesn’t feel natural. 

Suga closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His fingers are hovering over top of the keyboard, floating a centimeter above all of the letters and potential words. He didn’t want to mess this up. 

[ your pictures are really cute. ]

When Suga hits send, he can feel his heart beating so fast that he’s convinced it could come straight up his throat. Sure, it’s the truth and sure, Suga had complimented Daichi on pictures he’s taken in the past, and sure, Daichi deserved to know what’s been on Suga’s mind since the first time he saw his profile, but none of that makes it any easier. The reply doesn’t come immediately, so after a few minutes, Suga decides to dig his own grave deeper. He’s already this far. 

[ i’m a big fan of the one of you in that button up. ]

He sets his phone down, assuming that the double text is enough to get Daichi’s attention and patiently waiting for him to text back within the hour. 

[ Thank you. ]

[ You look really good in your first picture. ]

Suga wants to melt. If it were physically possible for him to melt, he would be a puddle right now. He finds it only slightly weird that Daichi doesn’t mention the fact that he’s the one that took the photo in the first place. Most of his brainpower is dedicated to ensuring that his face doesn’t overheat due to the overwhelming thought that he is flirting with his best friend right now. 

[ thanks! <3 ]

[ i’m also really into the one after the button up. ]

[ but if that’s weird then i never said that ]

[ That’s not weird lol. ]

[ Even if it was, you still said it. ]

[ But it’s not. So thank you. ]

The more that they text, the more the Daich that Suga knows and loves starts shining through. He starts opening up and joking along with Suga about stupid things on their profiles. It’s weird, though, because, despite the fact that he starts messaging like Suga knows he does, the conversations are nothing alike. It feels like he’s talking to Daichi, but they don’t talk about Karasuno, volleyball, the team, their past, or anything they normally talk about. 

Most of the time is taken up with harmless flirting and small amounts of cute teasing. Suga doesn’t mind this at all. But he thought that at some point in the conversation, they would start messaging like how they normally do. He thought that Daichi would ask him about homework like he does or send him a screenshot of a dumb conversation he had with Hinata or Kuroo, but nothing about from their  _ “real life” _ ever makes it into their chats. 

* * *

When they get to practice the following day, nothing about their Tinder chats make it into their real-life conversations either. Daichi, for one, is particularly enthused about this. Their Tinder relationship was finally getting to a comfortable spot where neither of them felt awkward messaging the other. Their regular friendship didn’t seem to be affected by the whole Tinder dibocial either. Everything felt good. 

It felt a little divided, the difference between their Tinder and in-person relationships, but Daichi figured that it would just be easier keeping them separate than having to explain to the entire team why Suga and Daichi were talking about shirtless pictures and funny bios. Besides, they had only been talking for one day. Daichi didn’t know where the relationship was going or if it was just harmless flirting. It was much easier like this. He’s sure they would cross over in the future. 

* * *

2 months of talking to each other on Tinder later and Daichi and Suga have gotten disgustingly good at flirting and sending cute selfies to each other while remaining completely platonic in person. The team didn’t know about their secret conversations. They didn’t have to have the long, overbearing talk with their friends and teammates who would inevitably talk over them with  _ I knew it _ ’s and questions about each aspect and detail. They would act normal and best friend like at practice and in the halls and as soon as they got home, to the private sanctuaries of their respective bedrooms, they would send each other cute messages until they had to go to sleep. Neither of them was complaining about the set up they had perfected, either. That is, not until Suga sends a message that breaks one of the 3 unspoken rules. 

Over the course of 2 months, Daichi and Suga’s Tinder conversations have followed a set of 3 rules that hadn’t been said aloud but were followed with each and every text that’s sent. 

  1. No mentioning volleyball. 
  2. No mentioning Karasuno.
  3. No mentioning meeting up. 



The rules have been easy enough to follow. Despite their pre-Tinder conversations consisting of 99% volleyball, Karasuno, or in-person plans, they found new topics to talk about and new antics to keep themselves busy. It was refreshing, actually, not having to rely on their normalities. 

But Daichi sent a particularly adorable selfie after going on a run when he got back from practice (yes, he went to work out after working out for 2 hours) and Suga sent the message without even really thinking about it. 

[ if i got to see you like that after, i’d run more often i think ]

[ maybe we should go running together sometime ]

As soon as the message wooshes away, the regret starts to sink in. Their routine had been working so well, keeping their two lives separate for the past couple of months. With one simple text, Suga has started melting the two together. 

Daichi’s next text doesn’t flow like the rest of them have. It takes a handful of minutes to finally stutter in. Suga’s so nervous that he doesn’t even want to open it. 

[ Could you keep up with me? ]

After all of the weirdness in the beginning caused by Daichi and his awkward greetings and seriousness, Suga thought that he would be the one to bring them back to that place after something like this. Oddly enough, he’s pulling Suga out of his own mind and spiral with teasing jabs. What could have turned into an uncomfortable conversation ended up being a playful banter with progression into new territories.

[ hey! i could probably keep up with you!!!!! >:( ]

[ Lol. You could try. ]

[ you wouldn’t wait for me? :( ]

[ You know I would. ]

[ :) ]

[ really? you’d wait just for me? ]

[ you wouldn’t care if i ruined ur high intensity workout that makes you so sweaty? ]

[ Lol. ]

[ No, I don’t think so. ]

[ Not when you look so cute making sure that your laces are double knotted before we start running. ]

Suga can definitely feel himself flush. He feels it in his cheeks and his forehead and his chin. He can feel it creeping down his jawline and neck and into his chest. If the warm feeling wasn’t enough, one peek up at the mirror against his wall and it’s confirmed; Daichi has this indescribable power to make Suga blush. It’s not just the fact that Daichi was mentioning this tiny thing that Suga did that he remembered and obviously thought about, no. It’s also the fact that this is the first time that either of them had mentioned anything about their friendship outside of Tinder. 

It comes with newfound confidence. They’ve tiptoed outside of the boundaries of “just Tinder buddies” and Suga felt so much lighter. It’s been great talking about new things with Daichi these past two months. Having a separate relationship has been so fun, but now that they’re starting to merge, no topic of conversation feels out of the question. Not even the extra flirty things that Suga can’t keep on lock anymore. 

[ me? cute with my laces? ]

[ did u see the selfie u just sent me? ]

[ Lol. I was the one that took it and sent it. ]

[ yea but like did u really see it? ]

[ i swear if i were there ]

[ actually, maybe we shouldn’t go on runs together ]

[ Why’s that? ]

Daichi knew exactly what he was doing. How could he not? Now that they had broken the seal, everything was happening so fast, not that either of them minded. 

[ 1. definitely could not keep up ]

[ 2. you say that you would wait but you would probably just push me to go faster ]

[ 3. if you looked like that when we were done i would have to kiss you ]

Both sweating and beaming, sending that last message was one of the scariest things that Suga has ever had to do. He wants to call Kiyoko and scream at her about everything that’s happening, but he also can’t bring himself to leave the app for even a second. The text comes a bit delayed compared to the rest, but it is completely worth it. 

[ If I promise not to push you to go faster, could we go on a run together then? ]

[ is it the not keeping up with you that’s making you want to run with me or? ]

[ I think it’s the after the run. ]

Suga’s eyes go wide. He knows that he’s the one that confidently said it in the first place. He knows that God, yes, all he wants to do is kiss Daichi after a run, but when he says it it just feels so different, so nerve-wracking, so enticing. 

[ so when are we going on this run? ]

[ I was already planning on going on a run Sunday morning. ]

[ 9 am? ]

[ We could get breakfast after? ]

Daichi has no idea,  _ none _ , of how special he must be for Suga to agree to this. A  _ run _ at  _ nine in the morning  _ on a  _ Sunday _ . 

[ You absolutely don’t have to say yes. I know how important Sunday morning sleep is to you. ]

Okay, maybe he does have some idea. But what he actually doesn’t have any idea about is how much he wants to witness post-run Daichi in person or how much he wants to kiss him until they’re both even more breathless than they already will be.

[ are u buying me breakfast? ]

[ If I buy you breakfast, then it kinda feels like a date. ]

[ i’m not complaining ]

[ though, a run does not seem like a date ]

[ That’s true. ]

[ Okay, the date starts at breakfast only. ]

[ so you will be paying for my breakfast? ]

[ Obviously. ]

[ so will be kissing after the run as friends or? ]

[ Lol. As long as I get to kiss you, I don’t think it matters much to me. ]

[ sunday at 9 then? ]

[ Sunday at 9 am ]

Sunday at 9 in the morning, Suga would be meeting his best friend to go on a run and then kiss him afterwards and then go on a date with him. No big deal, right? 


	2. 2 // who ever said a jogging date was a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i think im going to post a few more parts of this? but for RIGHT NOW (oct 12, 2020) I'm only going to post 1 more part (suga's date) and then just work on other things until it's done. So, basically, I have a few other parts of this in my head, but im going to mark it as complete, because it feels complete to me if I don't ever make it around to finishing the optional, filler parts! Subscribe/bookmark if ya want to remember it? but they're not on my top priority! I'm just going to finish Suga's date chapter and then work on the others if I have time/motivation! ANYWAY,,, enjoy! 
> 
> thank u [@pancake_surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise) for being my beta reader for this!!

Even with all of the motivation in the world, which Suga definitely  _ did _ have considering he was going on a date with Daichi, waking up before 11 on a Sunday feels like the most difficult thing on earth. On top of that, he was waking up on Sunday at 9 to go  _ running _ . He doesn’t understand how Daichi does it, how he enjoys it. 

Though when he opens his door to reveal a nervous, but beaming, looking Daichi dressed in a tight-fitting white shirt and joggers, he can understand how he can learn to enjoy it. He’s been so caught up in waking up early, getting ready, and then taking in the gorgeous sight in front of him, that he hadn’t really had time to think about how to act. Was he supposed to act friendly like he always had or was he supposed to turn up the charm? Flirt a little? 

“Good morning,” Daichi says, his smile somehow beaming even brighter. Despite the energy boost he got from seeing how good Daichi looked this morning, Suga’s eyelids still feel heavy. He attempts to rub the tiredness away with the palm of his hand on one eye and lets a tiny yawn slip. 

“Good morning,” Suga offers back, blinking slowly and giving a sleepy grin. 

“Did you just get up?” Daichi asks, evidently trying to suppress his knowing look and chuckle. Suga nods in response, closing his eyes softly and stepping out from his front door, locking it behind him. “You’re not going to have a very good time running straight out of bed.”

“You said you wouldn’t push me,” Suga whines. His eyebrows knit together at the center and the tiny spiteful voice inside of him is telling him to go back inside and go to sleep.

“I won’t! I won’t, but we’re still gonna run,” Daichi reasons. Suga lets out a groan, his body slumping. Daichi was completely right. His body was cold from just rolling out of bed 15 minutes ago. He was still in the mindset of going back to sleep. “It’s a beautiful morning! When are you ever out around Miyagi on a Sunday morning?”

“Never,” Suga deadpans. It’s all in a joking manner, he knows that Daichi knows that. Daichi has known him for far too long to take his pouting and whining seriously. Daichi laughs at Suga’s apprehensive nature. 

“Come on,” Daichi motions his head to the road, already starting to jog in place, “I’ll show you all of my favorite spots to jog.” 

Damn Daichi and his adorable romantic morning jog flirtations. He kneels to the ground, tying his shoelaces into very tight double knots before standing back up straight. Daichi’s expression can only be described as smitten. His eyes are a bit widened, a soft pink has taken over his cheekbones, and his friendly beaming smile has turned into a small, timid smirk. He doesn’t even try to look away when Suga makes eye contact with him. Thinking back to their Tinder conversation, he huffs, trying to hide his blush and gestures with his hand for Daichi to lead the way. The okay to move forward brings back the huge smile to Daichi’s face as he starts jogging. Of course, Daichi is jogging with perfect form and a quick pace, why wouldn’t he be?

Suga starts jogging as well, lagging slightly behind Daichi to watch where he’s going (and also to watch how good he looks while he’s jogging (and also because his body won’t allow him a small burst to catch up with Daichi)). Only when Daichi slows down a step are they jogging side by side down the street. 

Even having lived there for most of his life, Suga had never really seen or appreciated how beautiful and quiet his neighborhood was on a Sunday morning. He just assumed it would be like any other morning, but no one had anywhere to be. Most people were doing what Suga did every Sunday, sleeping in to their heart’s content and then some. It’s weird, though, because he doesn’t feel envious when he thinks about all of his neighbors and townspeople sleeping soundly in their beds while Suga is awake and  _ exercising.  _ The air feels cooler than it is during the day, but fresher somehow. The streets are quiet, not just of people, but of cars and buildings. He’s only 15 minutes into their jog and he’s already so happy that he came, even without Daichi being a factor. 

Daichi who is jogging along with ease, or, rather, it looks like he’s hurriedly walking with ease. Suga is in a complete jog and Daichi looks like he’s leisurely walking to a cafe for morning tea. Suga’s been sneaking glances and peeks at Daichi every 30 seconds, just because he looks so good. He always looks good, but there’s something about the morning sunlight hitting him at this angle and the way that he knows that Daichi likes him back. 

He feels guilty that Daichi won’t get his Sunday morning exercise in. He isn’t even  _ jogging _ . Oh, the things you do for love. Suga picks up the pace and Daichi matches it instantly. Even still, he’s not breaking a sweat. He still has a smile on his face. The smile might have even grown.  _ How does this man get so happy about working out harder? _

Suga rolls his eyes at his own thought when he’s sure Daichi isn’t looking. He starts moving even faster. His heart rate is picking up and his breathing is quickening. It’s not a leisurely jog anymore, he’s moving toward a run. Daichi picks up the pace too, running right beside Suga. He’s in a brisk jog now. His arms are swaying forward and backward to keep his momentum moving efficiently.  _ Why is he so good at everything he does? _

They’ve only exchanged a few words the entire time they’ve been on the jog together and it looks like that’s all they’re going to say considering Suga’s speeding up again. He’s losing the ability to talk casually while he runs, instead having to focus on regulating his breathing. Suga jots it down in his head that running is a horrible first date. 

When he’s happy with the pace that he’s set, Suga keeps constant. He can feel sweat starting to form under his bangs, his breath is quick but controlled, and his entire body is starting to feel very warm. It’s work, but he feels good. He feels good until he can see Daichi moving in front of him. He gets far enough in front of him that Daichi has to turn his head back to talk to Suga. He smiles at him and nods to the side, cutting down a side street that turns into dirt. 

The distance between the two of them is constant now. Daichi isn’t pushing him to move faster or leaving him in the dust, but there’s just something about Daichi’s enthusiasm and smile that made Suga want to keep up. He presses forward, matching Daichi’s pace. In return, Daichi gives a look of shock and respect. It makes his heart flutter. 

When the pace loses some of the uncomfortability that came with the increase in speed, Daichi starts moving even faster. It works the same way; Daichi pulls forward and stays consistent until Suga catches up to him. Suga can feel himself starting to get really into it. They keep picking up the pace, only slowing down in short moments of jogging before returning back to a run. Looking around, Suga notices that he’s never really seen this side of town. It doesn’t look like it’s been altered by humans. He tries to appreciate it as best he can with the speed he’s trying to uphold. 

Soon enough, he can’t even pay any attention to how pretty the trees (or Daichi) look this morning. The scenery is a blur and this jog that he thought would be easy breezy has turned into a full-blown workout and a hard one at that. Every time that Suga thought he was going as fast as he could, Daichi would go a little bit faster and he would match it. 

Eventually, Suga can barely think about anything else. His lungs are burning, his calves are in flames, sweat is dripping into his eyes and off his chin and down his neck. He’s trying his hardest to center himself, to breathe through his nose, to keep his form fluid, but strong like Daichi’s. He’s trying to think of training camps and all of the tips that he’s been given, but nothing’s coming to him except full-body fire. He’s about to be at his limit. He’s not sure how much more he can take. 

And then Daichi turns a corner and Suga follows suit and they’re running up an incline. The dirt is loose and it’s hard to completely get traction and Daichi is in a full-blown sprint, not that Suga can even appreciate how amazingly hot he looks when he’s actually working hard because he can’t breathe. His legs are working on adrenaline alone. Everything in his body is screaming at him to stop, but he doesn’t listen. Suga doesn’t think he’s ever run this fast in his entire life. He doesn’t even know how he’s doing it if he’s being honest, but the faster that Daichi runs, the more that he wants to catch up with him. 

There’s one last stretch, one final push. Daichi is moving so fast that Suga can barely see him, especially with how fast he’s moving as well. At this point, he’s ignoring every stop sign in his mind. He’s determined to finish right alongside Daichi. A tiny burst of energy allows his legs to somehow push even harder, putting him right next to Daichi as he begins to slow down. 

As much as Suga wants to just stop in his tracks and fall to the ground, he knows that Daichi knows what he’s doing. He slows his steps in time with Daichi until they’re fully stopped. He’s swallowing thickly, attempting to filter the fresh air through his nose and not take in huge amounts through his mouth. He’s bent over, hands on his knees, head bowed down, trying to regain composure.

He wants to scold Daichi for making him come out this morning and for pushing him (he didn’t really push him, he was patient and supportive, but Suga can still scold him) to run really fast, faster than he ever wanted to or thought he could. He doesn’t scold him, partially because he can’t catch his breath well enough to and partially because when he finally wipes the sweat from his eyes and looks up at Daichi, he forgets every word he’s ever known. 

Daichi is standing with one hand on his hip and the other grasped around a water bottle, one of the ones with the cloth sleeve that fits around your hand.  _ God, he’s such a nerd. _ His chest is rising and falling, not nearly as heavy as Suga’s is, but rhythmically nonetheless. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. His muscles are gleaming with sweat and his shirt is sticking to his chest and stomach, but that’s not even the best part. The best part is the fact that his smile is still there, bright and bubbly and vibrant. That smile in and of itself almost makes the run completely worth it. 

Though, it’s not just the smile’s job. A lot of little things about the run make it worth it. Suga feels accomplished for just making Daichi break a sweat. He didn’t think that Daichi was going to be able to get in a good workout and even if it’s not as hard as he usually goes, he’s still sweating and breathing heavier than at rest, so Suga calls that a win. 

“Next Sunday,” he breathes, “We…,” he takes another breath, “do what  _ I _ want to do.”

He throws his head back, laughing. “Done,” Daichi replies, nodding. He didn’t even give Suga enough time to feel self-conscious about already suggesting a second date. 

When Suga finally composes himself enough to speak full sentences and his legs don’t feel like jelly, he stands up straight. When he stands up straight, the realization hits him. Daichi looks exactly like he looked in the selfie that he sent Suga, but  _ better _ because he’s right here with him in person. He remembers what he said about Daichi looking like this and everything he thought about and his face feels even warmer than before. For the first time, he’s grateful that his face is probably really red and flustered from all of the running. 

“Come here. I wanna show you something,” Daichi gestures up the hill.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Suga repeats, shaking his head, but Daichi’s already walking up the hill. “Daichi! No!” Suga starts walking slowly. “At least slow down and wait for me,” he groans, reaching his hand out dramatically. 

Daichi listens, slowing down until Suga catches up with him and then walks in time with him. They’re walking so close together that Suga keeps bumping into Daichi’s shoulder. He has no mind to precisely control his movements right now, plus he’s not complaining at the contact or the way that Daichi wraps his pinky around Suga’s every time they brush. 

Coming up on the top of the hill, there’s wooden fencing that stops anyone from going further and plummeting to their death from the steep drop. Walking up to the fence, they can see everything for miles and miles. The view takes Suga’s breath away far more than the running they did today. He audibly gasps at how beautiful the scene is in front of him. The large forest below that turns into city like a gradient of trees and buildings is so pretty that he can’t take his eyes off of it. 

He puts both of his hands on the fence, getting as close as he can. When he’s pressed up against the fence completely, Daichi wraps his arm around Suga’s waist, making sure he’s stable and safe. Butterflies flutter angrily in his stomach, but he can barely pay attention to them. The trees and city below look like they go on for hundreds of miles into the horizon. The sky looks huge and vast and Suga makes another mental note to come back here at nighttime, preferably with Daichi. 

“God, it’s so pretty, Daichi,” Suga practically whispers. He turns to look at Daichi so that he can properly thank him. Daichi is already looking at him, blushing fiercely now, but not moving his gaze. He raises the arm that’s not around Suga’s waist slowly and pushes a piece of sweaty hair out of Suga’s face. 

“You’re really pretty,” Daichi replies, instantly showing on his face how much he regrets that sentence. Suga laughs. He can’t help it. Daichi turns even redder than before.

Suga shakes his head still laughing. He brings his hand up and cups Daichi’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing me here and for making me run with you this morning. It really was a great experience even if I still can’t feel my legs.” 

Daichi laughs too now, feeling better about the cheesy line that he just came out of his mouth. With Suga’s soft hand on his cheek and his arm around Suga’s waist, he’s feeling so comfortable in the situation, so comfortable that it just slips right out. “Can I kiss you?”

Suga’s eyes widen, but he’s immediately nodding as calmly as he can after being asked a question he’s always wanted Daichi to ask him. Daichi brings his face to Suga’s and lightly presses their lips together gently. Daichi’s being so soft and gentle and makes Suga feel like he’s walking on air. He presses back harder, giggling against Daichi’s lips as he braces his other cheek with his hand.

When Daichi pulls away, Suga pouts. He pouts more than earlier and even more than when Daichi had to leave school for an entire week for some captain’s thing in Tokyo. Daichi laces his fingers into Suga’s and starts walking back down the hill, pulling Suga along. 

“More walking?” Suga whines, tilting his head back. “I want to kiss you more.”

“I still owe you breakfast,” Daichi reminds him, trying to hide his flush. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Suga says. He still sounds grumpy even though he’s about to get a free meal. 

“It’s close by anyway, not a far walk at all,” Daichi explains. 

“Like, actually not a far way? Or like to Mr. Fitness God it’s not a far walk?” Suga teases. 

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“You literally didn’t answer my question, Dai,” Suga says, concerned. 

“It’s not far, seriously, just outside of the park.”

Daichi wasn’t lying. There was a cafe right outside of the park that made it to fairly quickly. They slide into the booth and immediately order their food. 

“I can’t believe you made me run that much,” Suga complains, shaking his head. 

“Suga, we’re best friends right?” Daichi asks in a semi-serious tone.

Suga cocks his head, furrows his eyebrows, and then nods, “Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

Daichi takes a deep breath, grabbing Suga’s hands and fitting them so perfectly in his. “I really, honest to God, did not think that you were going to actually work out with me today.” 

“Hey!” Suga pulls both of his hands away. 

“No, seriously, I didn’t think that I was going to sweat like I normally do,” Daichi says in disbelief. “I mean it as a compliment. I’m sorry. I just know how Sugawara Koushi gets about running before noon. I’m really proud of you, honestly. You kept up with me really great.”

“Well, thank you for motivating me and pushing me to run so fast,” Suga smiles, kind of unsure if that’s something he actually wants to be thanking Daichi for. “Seriously, I don’t think that I’ve ever run that fast… Ever.”

“That’s amazing, Koushi,” Daichi grins. He’s called Suga by his given name a handful of times, but this time just feels so different. It feels so genuine, so kind, so intimate. 

Suga inhales sharply. “So, how long have you liked me?” he asks on his exhale. It sounds so childish actually coming out of his mouth and it feels so sudden compared to their previous topic, but it’s been on his mind since they matched. 

“A while now,” Daichi says, rubbing the back of his neck and not looking directly into Suga’s eyes. “Like, halfway through our first year when you reminded me that we had a quiz that I had completely forgotten about, but you remembered the test and remembered that I forgot stuff like that.” He looks up at Suga long enough to see him smile. “What about you?”

“Oh, since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Suga says.

“Kou, seriously,” Daichi rolls his eyes. 

“I’m serious! You walked into our class and I was like holy shit and then when you came into the gym to put in your application? I knew that I was in trouble,” Suga explains, “And on that quiz day? I was so thankful that you were forgetful about stuff like that just so that I had an excuse to talk to you consistently. I practically memorized our quiz and exam schedule.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Daichi asks.

“Why didn’t you?” Suga retorts right back.

“Fair, that’s fair,” Daichi puts his hands up in surrender. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m really glad that we’re here now,” Daichi reasons, “from… Tinder.” Suga has to cover his mouth because of how much of a surprise his laugh is. “Why were you on Tinder, anyway? Just dating around? I’ve never seen you with a date or anything.”

“Just for fun,” Suga admits. 

“For fun?”

“Yeah, like, I liked to see who I could match with and who wouldn’t match with me. I liked lookin through the profiles and messaging some people with really bad bios. I didn’t really want to date, y’know, was kinda busy crushing on my best friend,” Suga explains. “What about you?”

Daichi explains exactly how he got Tinder and why. Suga laughs at the fact that Kuroo made him get Tinder to seemingly get over him and it’s the exact reason that they’re together now. “You should call and thank Kuroo later,” Suga mentions. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be going out right now or, y’know, going out next Sunday either.”

He’s loved being best friends with Suga. It’s been one of the most fulfilling parts of his life. Their relationship is something that he wouldn’t trade for the world. He trusts him completely and knows he can always count on him for anything. He’s sweet and kind and patient and caring, but there’s nothing like the way that Suga made him feel today. The time that they spent together felt the same, but just better, closer. 

“I can’t wait to see what we’re doing next Sunday,” Daichi says, smiling at just the thought of seeing Suga again like this.

“It’s a surprise,” Suga says, smirking. 

“It’ll be better than running at 9 am, I’m sure,” Daichi laughs.

“How do you know it won’t be worse to punish you for it?”

“Because you had a good time this morning,  _ even the running _ ,” Daichi smirks. 

Suga rolls his eyes even though he’s totally right. “Fine, fine, whatever.” He sits back in his chair and smiles. “Will you be kissing me more next Sunday?”

Daichi’s reaction is a mix of shock and giddiness. He rests his chin in his hand and mulls over it, tapping thoughtfully on his chin. The lack of instant agreement causes Suga to pout for the third time today. “We’ll just have to see next Sunday.”

“What about today? Will you kiss me more today?” Suga asks, pushing his luck with the already flirty man.

He leans forward, running his finger under Suga’s chin and pulling his face closer until he can kiss him gently across the table. He lets the kiss linger for a few beats before pulling away. “Yes. Yes, I will.” Somehow this small kiss takes his breath away more than the view and the running combined. 

It blows Suga’s mind that he’s lucky enough to be sitting here with Daichi right now all because of their stupid interactions with Tinder that weren’t even meant for dating. Now, he was here after a run on a Sunday morning kissing his best friend from across a breakfast table. Though, more importantly, next Sunday, he would be with Daichi doing something of  _ his _ choosing. And even more importantly than that, Daichi wanted to continue seeing him and going on dates with him. 

The thought of these Sunday dates becoming a weekly occurrence crosses Suga’s mind and causes his heart to flutter. Very quickly, he’s already thinking about going on dates with Daichi on Saturday nights and Wednesday after practice and Friday after school. But, for now, Suga just couldn’t wait for next Sunday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me! ](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


	3. 3 // who let daichi make suga run so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what sparked it, but i binge-wrote 3 more parts of this fic and am currently writing the 6th part as we speak so I was like man i gotta post this before i get burnt out and dont write anymore. and u can like subscribe to it if u want to be reminded when i update next week if u like really like it. 
> 
> anyway ENJOY

Waking up on Monday morning, Suga is met with physical regret of the morning before. He can feel it all throughout his body. The second that his eyes snap open and he tries to get out of bed, his body rejects the thought. He cannot believe what happened yesterday and how he allowed himself to fall for Daichi’s stupid, convincing, charismatic smile. How,  _ how _ could he have been so naive?

He can barely move. It takes him almost all of his energy just to throw his arm out of bed and grab his phone from the bedside table. His fingers are even adverse to the motions of typing in the four-digit code and opening up Tinder. Each letter is slow and hesitant as he types, but he doesn’t hesitate to send the message.

[ i cannot believe you, sawamura ]

[ Uh oh. ]

[ What happened? ]

[ no do not talk to me ]

[ ?? ]

[ why?? ]

[ why would you do this to me? ]

[ do u like to see me suffer? ]

[ Suga, what are you talking about? ]

[ Are you okay? ]

[ NO ]

[ NO DAICHI ]

[ IM SO SORE I CANT MOVE ]

[ You legitimately, actually scared me. ]

[ Do you know that? ]

[ :( ]

[ im dying daichi ]

[ i dont think im going to make it ]

[ tell the team i love them ]

[ tell kageyama that i think he’ll make a fine setter replacement for me ]

[ tell hinata that he’s going places ]

[ tell tsukishima that i’m glad he loves volleyball again ]

[ tell yamaguchi that his serves are getting better and better every day ]

[ tell noya to leave kiyoko alone ]

[ tell tanaka to be a good upperclassman to the first years ]

[ Suga, please. ]

[ You’re not dying. ]

[ im DYING daichi ]

[ T-T ]

[ You’ll feel great after the soreness fades. I promise. ]

Suga rolls his eyes at this message, mostly because he knows that Daichi is right. After a particularly hard practice, he would feel exactly the same. His muscles would ache and burn in specific positions, sometimes for days at a time, but slowly the dull throbbing and sharp movement induced pain would subside and in it, he could feel the muscles growing stronger and more resilient and yes, Daichi was right, it felt great. Honestly, the feeling was unmatched, just another amazing thing that Daichi made Suga feel to add to the pile of hundreds already. 

[ i know… ]

[ im still pouting tho ]

[ Obviously. ]

Suga starts typing out a lengthy jumble of words. Something along the lines of [ what!!! what do you MEAN obviously? what is that even supposed to mean?! you’re the one that thought that taking me on a RUNNING DATE would be a good idea NOT ME and now im sore and --]. He doesn’t get the chance to send it, or even finish it. 

[ And I bet you look absolutely adorable doing so. ]

His face flushes and he throws his phone towards the bottom of his bed. It’s one thing when Daichi harmlessly flirted with him  _ before _ the date, but now?  _ Now? _ Now, Suga has looked up at Daichi and seen  _ that smirk _ all because Suga has to have his shoelaces double tied so he doesn’t trip and fall on his face. Now, Suga has felt his arm, strong and protective around his waist. Now, Suga has witnessed Daichi take the check from the waitress’s hands very politely and pay for his breakfast without a single word or comment. Now, Suga has tasted Daichi’s lips and remembers it so ridiculously vividly. Now, Daichi isn’t just Suga’s best friend that he matched with on Tinder and that may or may not be serious. Now, Suga knows that Daichi feels the same way about him and wants to do something about it. They  _ are _ doing something about it. It’s no longer a harmless flirt. It’s so much more than that. 

_ Has he gone too far? Are they going to mess up their friendship? Will they even work out? Why did he throw his phone all the way to the bottom of the bed because now he’s going to have to sit up and his stomach is going to tighten and it’s going to suck for how sore he is, it’s basically like doing a crunch and then he’s going to have to stretch and reach to get the phone from the bottom of the bed because he can’t just leave Daichi waiting for so long, that’s not very fair.  _

**10 New Messages.**

[ You look adorable all the time, though so.. ]

[ Like, yesterday? You looked so cute after we got done running I swear. ]

[ I’m sorry I made you run, but I’m also definitely not. ]

[ I’d do it a million times over if I got to look at your bangs sticking to your forehead again and again. ]

[ And don’t even get me started on before that when you were double knotting your shoes. ]

[ I mean, come on, Suga, please. ]

[ Anyway, the bottom line is…. I’m not sorry. And I don’t think I should have to be. ]

[ I am sorry for blowing up your phone though. ]

[ (But not that much) ] 

[ I hope you had a good time yesterday, though, actually. ]

Even after sending 10 consecutive messages, he’s still going. Suga knows that he should interrupt him, but it took so much effort to spin his body around to the bottom of the bed so that he could grab his phone. He’s completely content in just laying on his sore stomach and reading the texts that flood in. 

[ I had a really good time. ]

[ And not just because you were really pretty. ]

[ Or because I got to kiss you. ]

[ I mean, that was really great. Like… REALLY great. ]

[ But just hanging out with you like that was everything I could’ve hoped for and more. ]

[ Like I know we’ve hung out just the two of us a lot, but it’s different, you know? ]

[ Obviously you know, but yeah. ]

[ Did you have a good time? ]

Suga’s body hurt from the insane amount of energy and effort he put out yesterday morning. Suga’s face hurt from the insane amount of smiling and beaming that he was doing as he was watching Daichi unapologetically (I guess a little bit apologetically) message him over and over again about their date. 

[ dai, ofc i had a good time ]

[ despite how overwhelmingly sore every muscle in my legs, core, and for some reason ???? arms ?? are ]

[ yes. i had the best time and i cant wait to see you again this sunday. :) ]

[ Do I get to know what we’re doing? ]

[ of course not. its a surprise ]

The second that another date was even a possibility, Suga knew exactly what he wanted to do. The plan was already developing in his mind. Even now, just lying in bed texting Daichi, Suga was thinking about all of the little details and the timing of it all. 

[ Well, I’m very excited. ]

[ It doesn’t really matter what it is because I’ll be there with you. ]

[ pffff so cheesy ]

[ Lol. I guess so. ] 

[ Are you getting ready for school yet? ]

[ I’ll come by and pick you up, but you have to be ready to leave in 10. ]

[ im basically ready ]

Suga flops onto his back slowly, careful of how he moves each of his limbs. He can feel how tangled his hair is and how unbrushed his teeth are. He knows that he has to pick out an outfit, pack his bag, and grab a quick snack or else he’ll be grumpy all day. So, yeah, basically ready. 

[ You haven’t even gotten out of bed yet, have you? ]

[ .... ]

[ 9 minutes, Kou. I’m not waiting any longer. ]

[ fine fine im getting up ]

[ in 2 mins c: ]

[ Fine I won’t come pick you up. ]

Daichi can’t hear him, but Suga groans dramatically as he carefully lifts himself out of bed and walks over to his vanity. Daichi can’t see him, but Suga is sporting the smallest pout on his face as he brushes out his bed head and walks over to his dresser. 

[ im OUT OF BED ]

[ Good. I’ll see u in 7. :) ]

[ wait…]

[ are you even sore?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! ]

[ Uhhhhh. ]

[ Yes? ]

[ omg youre not even sore are you kidding me? ]

[ 6! ]

[ UGH ]

Six minutes is a much shorter amount of time than Suga had anticipated it being. He’s gotten dressed and has thrown a few books into his bag by the time that Daichi has knocked on his door. “Coming!” he shouts downstairs. He grabs his laptop, calculator, and a few loose-leaf packets that he needs for the day and bounds down the stairs. 

He didn’t have time to grab a small breakfast or close his backpack and he knows that Daichi wouldn’t actually leave him, but it’s the principle of it all. Plus, he’s not the one that has to deal with no-breakfast-Suga. Daichi is (and everyone else he comes into contact with until lunch). 

“Hi,” Suga says, throwing open the door and greeting Daichi. 

As soon as he sees Daichi’s bright smile, he’s taken back to yesterday and every small touch, kiss, and comment shared between them. His palms are feeling clammy and his heart is racing and he can’t even feel how sore his muscles are because he’s too focused on the fact that he probably looks like a deer in the headlights right now. He doesn’t even notice the granola bar and apple that Daichi has in his hand or how he’s holding it out toward Suga. 

Daichi doesn’t even throw back a greeting before reaching out and tucking a piece of Suga’s hair behind his ear with the hand that’s not holding Suga’s breakfast. The greeting comes after and it’s soft and lulling and Suga’s whole body feels tingly. “Good morning, Kou.”

“Morning, Dai,” Suga returns, still frozen in place. They’re both still for a moment, a million independent thoughts running through each of their brains. Both so similar in nature, but thoughts that they assume the other would never have. 

“Here,” Daichi pushes the granola bar and apple into Suga’s hands. “I assume that you haven’t eaten breakfast given that you just rolled out of bed 7 minutes ago.” 

“Hey!” Suga straightens, furrowing his eyebrows and squinting at Daichi. He grabs the items out of Daichi’s hands. “Of course I didn’t eat breakfast.” And of course Daichi and his charming, thoughtful self would be the thing that pulls Suga out of his own head. 

Daichi can’t help but let out a chuckle and shake his head. “That’s why I brought them,” he pauses, “Well, that and the fact that I wasn’t dealing with grumpy Suga until lunch.” 

Suga tries to drop his jaw and act offended, but he can’t keep it up for longer than three seconds. His beaming smile gets in the way. “Well, unprepared Suga and grumpy Suga both thank you.”

“For you? Anything,” Daichi replies and then he winks. It’s subtle and so sly and Suga feels faint. They weren’t on a date and it wasn’t through the app. It was in person and on their way to school. It was crossing thresholds that Suga didn’t think they would cross so soon, but he’s not complaining. 

The blush spreads across his face and he doesn’t even try to hide it. “You look good today,” Suga offers. The confidence in his voice may or may not be real, he’s not sure yet, but no matter, it has Daichi in the same state as him. He doesn’t return the compliment. He doesn’t have to. He presses a kiss into Suga’s cheek just so he can feel the warmth that he caused and then he thanks him.

“Come on, we’re going to be late,” Daichi motions his head toward the sidewalk. “I said 10 minutes and I think it’s already been 15.”

Suga shrugs, locking his front door before skipping down his front steps ahead of Daichi. He can feel it in each individual muscle in his legs, but he has to commit to it. “It’s not my fault someone was too busy flirting and smooching.” His voice is sing-songy and light and he doesn’t dare to look back despite how badly he wants to see the look on Daichi’s face. 

Besides, if he would’ve looked back, he would’ve seen Daichi jogging up towards him and wrapping his arms gently around his waist, slowing him to a stop. Instead, it took him completely by surprise. He didn’t even hear his light footsteps approaching before the contact. 

“If you want to be late because of flirting and smooching, that’s fine too,” Daichi teases, kissing the side of Suga’s head and pulling him into his chest deeper. Suga squeals at the sudden touch and then he can’t stop himself from giggling as Daichi ever so dramatically drones on about being late for class.

“I’m not the one that’s bothered about being late,” Suga jokes, “Honestly, it’d be perfectly fine by me if we just stood here like this all day, so, checkmate.”

Daichi rests his head on Suga’s shoulder, breathy laughter warming his back before a soft kiss is pressed into his shoulder blade. “We really should start walking to school.” 

Suga rolls his eyes, turning around in Daichi’s arms. “But isn’t this so much more fun, Dai?”

“Of course it is, but-.” He’s cut off by Suga’s lips on his. It doesn’t last long, just long enough for Daichi to realize, relax, and then want more, but by then Suga’s already positioned himself to the right of Daichi, lacing their fingers together and pulling him down the road. 

“We should really start walking to school,” Suga says, smirking at the reuse of Daichi’s words.

“I can’t believe you’re using my words against me,” Daichi replies, shaking his head. 

Suga doesn’t say anything in return, just bites into the apple in his other hand and leans against Daichi’s shoulder. “Hold this,” he gives the granola bar back to Daichi, “I can’t hold the granola bar and your hand and eat the apple.”

“Right, of course.”

The rest of their walk to school is quiet but comfortable. Suga’s hand in Daichi’s never leaves and that’s okay with him. It never gets awkward to move with their fingers linked. Their hands don’t get unusually gross and sweaty. Suga finishes both the apple and the granola bar and as they’re approaching the building, they realize that they’re not even late. 

They also realize that neither of them wants to let go, but they know that they have to. They could absolutely walk into school with their hands together and Suga’s head rested on Daichi’s shoulder, but then they would have to explain it. Everything was so new and so fresh that they didn’t feel like defining or explaining what was happening when they didn’t even really know themselves. They had only gone on one date. 

Suga looked up at Daichi who gave the same understanding, but sad look. With a dramatic sigh, Suga unfolded their hands slowly, lingering as long as he could. 

“Daichi?” A familiar voice from behind them.

“Suga?” A different familiar voice from behind them. 

Quickly, they separate and turn around, locating the source of the voices. “Tsukishima? Yamaguchi? Where did, uh, you guys come from?” Suga asks. 

“We live right down that street,” Tsukishima nods backward to the street they came from, “It’s really convenient for walking to school as late as possible.”

“How uh, how long-,” Daichi starts, trying to be as sly as he could be.

“Oh, yeah, we saw the whole thing,” Tsukishima deadpans. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gently nudges the taller first year. 

“What?” 

“You can’t just say that! They didn’t know that we-,” Yamaguchi stops himself, “Sorry! We were just walking down the street. We weren’t sure it was you guys at first and then we noticed and said your name.”

“Look, yeah, we didn’t see anything,” Tsukishima waves them both off, tugging Yamaguchi along with him. “It’s your business, whatever was happening and you didn’t tell us, so we don’t know.”

Suga has never been redder. He can feel it all throughout his body and on the tips of his ears. “We’re not really sure even what-,” Suga starts, but Tsukishima cuts him off again. 

“We didn’t see anything, Suga.” He gently grabs Yamaguchi’s hand and pulls him along. Yamaguchi avoids eye contact and hurriedly rushes past their upperclassmen. 

“Oh my God,” Suga says, eyes wide and heart racing, “What do we do?” His mind is racing just as fast as his heart is.  _ It’s not that big of a deal that they know. Even if they tell everyone, is it so bad that people find out that he and Daichi are dating so early? Dating? Are they dating? I mean, they’re going on dates, but are they dating?  _ Daichi’s laugh pulls him out of his thought spiral. “How are you laughing right now?!”

Daichi grabs Suga’s hand once again. Suga finds himself wondering who’s around and what other friend or teammate would spot them next. He’s anxious and ready to pull away, but then he looks up at Daichi who places his fingers softly underneath his chin to hold his gaze.

“It doesn’t change anything, Koushi, okay?” 

He doesn’t need to hear anything else, not when this sounded so convincing. “Okay,” Suga nods. 

“We’re still on for Sunday, yeah?” Daichi asks.

Suga nods adamantly. “Of course, yeah.” 

“Nothing’s changed, okay?” He reiterates. Suga nods again, lost in the calm of Daichi’s voice and his gentle gaze. Daichi drops his hand from under Suga’s chin and walks beside him as they finish their walk together. 

“Thanks, Dai.”

“For you? Anything.”

…

“Y’know, it’s a really good thing that I brought you that granola bar and that apple, because if I had to reassure grumpy Suga, it would not have gone this well, I don’t think.”

“I hate you,” Suga says, looking around before pressing a quick kiss into Daichi’s cheek. “But you’re totally and completely right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me! (or like motivate me to finish the last part of this fic)](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


	4. 4 // who would've thought that suga would wake up before noon on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! welcome to the 4th part, aka Tori is projecting because she wants a date like this very bad. ENJOY!

8 AM on the DOT. 

That’s what time Suga said that their date started on Sunday morning. When he first told Daichi, Daichi laughed so hard that he couldn’t breathe. Suga had to repeat it four more times before Daichi even  _ started _ to take him seriously. “No, no, like actually? You’re serious? Suga, I’m waiting for you to laugh in my face and say something like ‘What? You actually think I would wake up that early?’” he had said on a video call with Suga Friday after school and practice. 

“I’m serious, Dai,” Suga said with a furrowed brow. 

“Sure, sure, right, yeah. You want to wake up  _ earlier _ than last Sunday to go on a date with me? What? Next Sunday are we going to wake up at 7 AM?” Daichi’s face had looked so skeptical and Suga knew why. This was completely left field for Suga, but what wasn’t left field was the fact that Suga knew almost 2 weeks ago what he wanted to do for his date and he wasn’t changing it, no matter  _ how early _ he had to get up to do it. 

“Sawamura Daichi, I swear to you that the date is at 8 am,” Suga said after mustering up the sternest, serious tone he could. 

Daichi stopped teasing. “Really? You swear?”

“I swear.”

Daichi got quiet for a few moments before letting out a long sigh. “Wow, okay. That’s so early. I don’t even have time to go for a run before that,” Daichi said and then paused, “I don’t even have time to go for a run before our date, it’s that early. What are we even doing that early? Suga, you continuously surprise me.”

Suga couldn’t even hold in his giggle. He held his finger up to his lips. “Shh. It’s a secret.”

“Okay. Alright. I won’t ask,” Daichi said, putting his hands up in defeat. “Well, I can’t wait for our 8 am date on Sunday.”

“Me neither,” Suga beamed just thinking about it. 

* * *

_ Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.  _

The thought of the date is sitting much better with Suga than the execution of it. He rolls over to face the dreaded bright red numbers on his alarm clock.  **5:30 A.M.** Why did he think this was a good idea? No. He refuses to think about how great this date will be. He wants to sulk as he gets ready. 

Suga had the math all done up in his head. Daichi took 35 minutes to get ready. He always showered in the mornings and let his hair air dry while he did. He probably would take an extra 15 minutes to get out of bed and another 10 to really put the time into how he looked for the date because that’s just how thoughtful Daichi is. This means that he would have to get there by at least 7 am.

It would take Suga 9 minutes to walk to Daichi’s house, but probably 15 minutes considering how early it was and how tired he was. He needed 30 minutes to get himself ready, 15 minutes to convince himself to get out of bed, 15 minutes to slump around the house quietly, and 15 minutes to get all of the stuff together that he needed for their date. This means that he would have to get up at 5:30 am. 

This means that he would silently complain about this date while getting ready and while Daichi was none the wiser, lying in bed asleep. Oh, the things he does for… crushes. 

He goes through his checklist in his head.  _ Shower, teeth (very important), hair, clothes, socks, bag, special date items, shoes, headphones for his disgustingly early morning walk _ . Everything feels like it’s moving so slow. He thought that as the tasks on his checklist finished, he would feel more awake and more motivated. He thought wrong.

He checks his phone before leaving.  **6:43 A.M.** The crisp morning air does nothing to perk him up. It only makes him wrap his arms around his stomach and contemplate, only for a moment, going back inside and getting back in bed and making something up for a date at 8 am.  _ He doesn’t. _

He remembers how different the neighborhood looked at 9 am versus noon when he normally rolled out of bed on a Sunday. Walking through it now, despite his barely open eyes and frequent yawn, he notices how  _ even more different  _ it is. He wonders if he’ll ever get to show Daichi this side of the neighborhood. It was so quiet and tranquil. 

At 9 am, there were a few people outside, tending to their gardens before the masses enjoyed their day off in the beautiful weather or grabbing the mail or letting their dogs outside. The sun was bright in the sky, the rays shining down on the handful of patrons that decided to sacrifice a little bit of sleep for an ambient neighborhood. 

At 6:51 am, the sun had been up for a little bit, but it was soft. There was a glow on almost everything and no one to be seen. Suga was convinced he was the only person getting up and walking around at 6:52 on a Sunday morning, not on Suga’s side of the neighborhood or Daichi’s apparently. 

As Suga walks up the steps to Daichi’s door, it hits him for the first time that this might be a bad idea. There were a number of things that could go wrong and lead to the date not even happening. He checks his phone again.  **6:57 A.M.**

Daichi was going to wake up any second and start getting ready and if that happened, the plan would just fall apart. He didn’t want the plan to fall apart. He knocks on the door three times and then steps back, waiting for-  _ How did he not think of this before? _ Waiting for a  _ just woken up Daichi _ to come to the door.  _ How was Suga going to cope with seeing Daichi straight out of bed on a Sunday morning?  _ He waits a few seconds, listening to the silence and the void of movement before knocking on his door again, louder this time, whilst sitting in his quiet panic. 

* * *

Daichi’s first thought upon waking up in the morning is,  _ Oh my God, I overslept. Suga’s here for our date and I’m absolutely not ready.  _ When he looks over to the clock and reads  **6:58 A.M.,** he’s somehow even more confused and panicked. He throws his covers to the side and shuffles to the front door, checking out the side window to see who it is. 

The door clicks unlocked and opens inward. The soft glow of the sun is shining behind Suga in a way that makes Daichi think this entire thing is just a dream. He rubs his eyes just to make sure, and also because he just woke up and it’s very early. “Suga? Am I late? Did I get the time wrong?”

If Daichi wasn’t as tired and was much more perceptive, he’d notice how awestruck Suga looks at the sight before him. He’d notice how a tired-looking Daichi woke him up more than his alarm clock and the cool air. He’d notice how Suga’s mouth was hanging open just a little bit and how his eyes look like there could be actual hearts in them, but he doesn’t notice any of that.

What he does notice is that Suga is on his doorstep with a bag filled with _something_ _large_ and a hoodie that is one size too big for him and that he wishes that was his hoodie that Suga was swimming in. 

“No, you’re not late,” Suga says, playing with his hoodie sleeves. 

“I can be ready in like 15,” Daichi says, running his fingers through his hair and moving to turn around. 

Suga reaches out and grabs his wrist. “No!” It’s much too abrupt for 7 in the morning. “Sorry, sorry, I just, I mean,” Suga thinks about what he’s going to say next, how he’s going to approach this, but he can’t find the right words. Even with the ample amount of time he’s had to prepare and rehearse, the words just aren’t there. “Can I come in?” he asks. 

Daichi’s eyes widen for a split second and he quickly steps to the side. “Yeah, of course.” Suga steps in where Daichi had just been, the space that he had cleared for him. Daichi shuts the door, closing out the glowing sun and letting the still darkness fill the room. The sun isn’t quite bright enough to shine through the shades on the windows so they’re left standing in the quiet hum of the shadowed living room. 

A yawn slips from Daichi’s lips as he rubs his eye with the palm of his hand. He shakes his head slightly in an attempt to wake himself up. He reaches for the light switch, but Suga grabs his wrist again. It’s gentle this time. Each finger softly coils around as much of Daichi’s wrist as he can hold. “Suga, what?” Daichi’s tone is patient and soft and pushes Suga to explain. 

Suga takes a deep breath. “Sawamura Daichi, you will be sleeping in for the first time in your life.”

“What?” Daichi is visibly confused. 

“I’ve decided that last week, you woke me up at 9 am so that I could do something that I’ve never done in my life, so I’m waking you up so that you can do something that you’ve never done in your life,” Suga explains. 

“Wha- I- I’ve slept in before,” Daichi defends himself. 

“When?” Suga asks, cocking his eyebrow and tilting his head at various angles. 

Daichi’s quiet for a moment… and then another moment… and then another moment. “Okay, fine. I don’t sleep in. There’s no point! I have other things to do and-.”

“And nothing. You chose what we did last week and I’m choosing what we’re doing this week. I will sleep on your couch and then when you wake up, which I’m sure will be before me, but I will make sure is an adequate amount of time, you can wake me up and I’ll buy you lunch. Notice how I said lunch, not breakfast because if you wake up around breakfast time, I’m making you go back to sleep,” Suga rambles off. Okay, so maybe the rehearsal did come in handy. 

Daichi looks speechless. He opens his mouth and then shuts it again and then opens it again. “I knew that 8 am was too early for a real date with Sugawara Koushi.”

“This is a real date.”

“It can’t be a real date if you’re in another room for the entire time,” Daichi reasons.

“Fine. I’ll sleep in your room with you then,” Suga rebuttals. He watches Daichi turn red even though he was the one that hinted at it. He didn’t expect Suga to just say it outright so quickly or to start walking toward his bedroom without any input from Daichi. 

“I- I mean, I didn’t-,” Daichi stammers as he follows Suga to his room. Suga had been in his room a hundred times before. This wasn’t any different, right? He had slept in his room, in his bed, with him a handful of times. This was… Yeah, this was totally different. 

“C’mon, Sawamura, it’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before. It’s fine,” Suga reasons, shrugging his shoulders and pulling a pillow and blanket out of his bag. “That fact doesn’t change just because we swiped right on a dating app. You said it yourself. It can’t be a real date if you’re in another room the entire time.”

“I just-,” Daichi starts again. Of course, he wants to sleep in the same bed as Suga and honestly his eyelids feel heavy and the sleeping in part does sound somewhat good to him at the moment. He just doesn’t want to cross any lines. 

“Dai, if you want, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Suga offers.

“No!” and then a bit calmer, “No. Of course not. You’re right. Tinder doesn’t change the fact that we’ve slept in the same bed before and I’m definitely not making you sleep on the floor and this is definitely a date.”

Suga can’t help the smile that curls up on his lips. “Good, good, because I really didn’t want to sleep on the floor.” Suga jumps into bed on the side of the bed that Daichi doesn’t normally sleep on. The fact that he even knows that is making Daichi’s heart beat a tiny bit faster. 

“I am going to brush my teeth first, though,” Daichi motions to the bathroom down the hall, and Suga giggles, shooing him away. 

When Daichi comes back, minty fresh breath and all, Suga is tucked under both his and Daichi’s blanket. They’re pulled up so high that they’re covering his nose and he’s curled in on himself to make a tiny ball. His eyelids are shutting softly and snapping back open and Daichi can see the blankets rising and falling from his breaths. 

“You look comfortable,” Daichi says, making sure he’s not too loud. 

“I am,” Suga smiles wide and then pats Daichi’s side of the bed. “I’m a genius, I think. This is such a good date idea.”

Daichi laughs as he walks around to the side of the bed, pulling the covers up and climbing into bed. As soon as the blankets have surrounded him, he’s very conscious of not disturbing the little ball that Suga has made of himself. He stays still, making sure he doesn’t invade Suga’s space. 

It’s weird at first, awkward and clunky and rigid. Neither of them wants to bother the other. They stay confined to their own retrospective corners of the bed, Suga in his little ball and Daichi straight on his back, neither of them moving in fear of accidentally touching the other and making things overwhelmingly awkward. 

As time ticks on, though they both lie awake, the sleepiness in them starts to take over. The only thing holding either of them back from sleeping is the other. Suga’s completely rethinking this entire plan. 

He unfurls from his ball and turns away from Daichi, repeating to himself in his head how disastrous this idea was, stretching out his legs so far that they lightly brush against Daichi’s. He didn’t know that Daichi was that close or that his legs were that long. His immediate thought is to pull back, but as he tries to retract, Daichi moves with him. 

With the seal broken, it only takes a few minutes for Daichi’s tiredness to result in an outstretched hand resting softly on Suga’s hip. “Is this okay?” Daichi whispers. 

Suga nods his head, humming contently as he lays his hand on top of Daichi’s, interlocking their fingers. The more contact they have, the warmer they feel, the more sleepy and comfortable they feel. Suga’s hand, with its grasp on Daichi’s, pulls it up and around his waist. The space between them closes until there are only inches between them and then until Daichi’s chest is pressed up against Suga’s spine and they finally feel comfortable enough to sleep. The bed is no longer divided with an invisible line, separating their own individual spaces. The tense, rigid exteriors have faded into relaxation and comfort. 

In fact, the sleepiness is hitting them very quickly now that they’ve found this comfortable position. Suga is humming happily as he pushes himself into Daichi. He turns his head, looking back at Daichi who looks so peaceful, his eyes closed softly. 

“Sleep tight, Dai,” Suga whispers. 

Daichi’s eyes flutter open softly just enough to see how close Suga was to him. He leans forward and presses a soft, sleepy kiss on his lips. He tightens his grasp on Suga’s waist and talks into his neck. “Of course I will, Suga.”

They’re out in a matter of minutes. 

* * *

Daichi wakes up first, because, of course, he does. He’s not used to waking up past 10 am. It’s a miracle that he was able to sleep until 11:30. Still, he knows that Suga would probably complain that this was still too early, something along the lines of  _ ‘You’ve never slept in before! Go big or go home! You’re going back to sleep!’ _ , so he makes sure not to wake Suga, not yet at least. 

Instead, he opts for focusing on how surreal this all is, on how different it is from how they were before, how lucky he is. They’ve moved into a different position than when they fell asleep. Daichi woke up no longer able to feel Suga’s back against his chest. Rather, he felt his grasp on Suga’s hipbone and was face to face with his gentle sleeping expression. 

He pushes his bangs out of his face gently,  _ very _ gently. He knows that Suga is one of the heaviest sleepers that he knows, but he looks so blissful that if he woke him, Daichi could never forgive himself. He feels just a tinch weird, lying here awake while Suga stays asleep. If this was pre-Tinder, well, a lot of things would be different. 

For starters, Daichi would’ve been awake for at least 3 hours already. He would have woken up on his back on his respective side of the bed, not awkward, but also not deliberately touching the other. He wouldn’t linger or try to wake Suga up. He would get up, put on his running gear, and leave Suga to peacefully sleep in his bed. 

By the time he ran, came back, showered, and finished making breakfast, Suga would slump to the kitchen with his bedhead and wrinkled pajamas. The alarm clock and drawers being opened and closed? Suga would sleep right through it. The sound of the shower turning on and the bottles of shampoo falling from the shelves? Suga wouldn’t even move. The sound of Daichi going in and out of the room, grabbing things that he needed or moving around items on his desk? Suga didn’t even flinch. The sound of sizzling pork and the cracking of eggs into a skillet? Now that woke Suga right up. Without fail, he would make his way to the kitchen, sit on the counter or in one of the seats by the table and wait for Daichi, who always made a plate for Suga, to finish cooking. 

But Daichi can’t even think about moving right now. For the first time in his high school career, he thinks that he understands. He doesn’t want to be in the kitchen, up and making food. Nor does he want to be taking a shower and getting ready for the day. This is exactly where he wants to be. He reaches out his hand and pushes it gently underneath Suga’s cheek, holding it delicately as Suga sighs into it. 

Daichi doesn’t want to move an inch from this position. The pillow is too comfy and the blankets are too warm and the company is just the icing on the cake. He’s not worried about going on his run or the fact that this is the first morning in almost 2 years that he’s missed his morning run. He can’t be bothered to care one bit. 

He rests his eyes again, letting them shut softly and just enjoy the time that he gets to spend doing absolutely nothing at all. It feels like they’re only shut for a few minutes, but when he opens them again, Suga has moved closer, huddled into Daichi’s chest and Daichi definitely didn’t remember the shifting motions. He locates the time on his alarm clock.  **12:24 P.M.**

His immediate reaction is panic. He doesn’t have anything to do. His homework is done. He’s up to date with all club activities and needs. It’s a Sunday afternoon and he has nothing to do, but for some reason, sleeping past noon has made him feel like he’s behind on so many things. He goes to sit up but is met with the resistance of Suga’s head weighing on his chest. 

Suga stirs for a minute, his face contorting and twitching. Suga’s arms tighten around Daichi’s ribs and a protesting grunt comes from his throat and then he stills again. His facial expressions soften and he presses up against Daichi’s sternum and he looks just as soundless as he did when Daichi first woke up.

Daichi’s chest rises and falls with the laughter he can’t seem to keep at bay. This time, Suga stirs for a minute, going through the same process as before, but then his eyelids flutter open. He blinks a few times, letting the tired blur fade. He lifts his head for a moment and looks around the room, but ultimately resumes the position he was in before. “Good morning,” Suga says and there is absolutely no way that he can’t feel the direct effect it has on Daichi. His heartbeat stutters and then beats twice as fast to make up for it. Suga’s voice is groggy, but he’s speaking so quietly and yawning on either side of his sentences. 

“It’s half past noon,” Daichi reasons. 

Suga shakes his head against Daichi’s chest, messing up his hair even further. “That’s fine. It’s fine. ‘s still morning because I just woke up.”

“Not exactly how that works,” Daichi says, looking down at Suga and his pleading, but also sassy expression, “I mean, yeah, good morning, Kou.”

“How was sleeping in for the first time in your life?” Suga asks, sitting up now. He stretches his arms slowly, the hem of his shirt rising over his stomach.

Daichi can’t help but take the opportunity to wrap his arms around his waist and lie his head in his lap as he talks. “Good, great. Honestly, really refreshing. I woke up at 11:30 and I didn’t even want to go for my run.”

“That’s the spirit! Woo!” Suga raises his arms again in the air in celebration. “Woo! Yeah! No running!” Of course, that was the only thing that Suga took away from that sentence. 

Daichi shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Then I fell back asleep. I wasn’t even planning to. I was just resting my eyes.”

“What? It was just sooo comfortable sleeping next to me, you just couldn’t help it?” Suga teases, running his hand through Daichi’s somewhat nicely kept hair. 

“It wasn't sleeping next to you. I’ve done that plenty of times,” Daichi says, continuing fast because he can already see Suga beginning to pout, “It was having you in my arms and pressed up against me.” The pout is replaced with an averted gaze and a pink-tinged cheek. “It also didn’t help that you just looked so peaceful when I woke up at 11:30. There was no way I was waking you.”

“Hush,” Suga says, still looking anywhere else but Daichi’s eyes. 

“I also knew that you would yell at me if I woke up before noon, so…”

“Not true!” Suga objects. Daichi doesn’t even fight him, just stays quiet for a few moments, looking up and resting his cheek in Suga’s lap. Suga rolls his eyes. “Okay, true, whatever.” He starts moving his fingers through Daichi’s hair again.

“Well, now it is  _ after  _ noon and I am hungry. Should I go make you lunch?” Daichi asks, hesitantly sitting upright. Suga’s fingers drop from his hair.

“I said I would buy you lunch,” Suga says, almost shyly. 

Daichi motions his head to the hallway, getting up and out of bed and holding his hand toward Suga to help him up. “I know, I know, but this date idea was so genius, that I can’t let you carry all of the weight.” 

“Dai, you really don’t have to-,” Suga starts.

“I have stuff to make Mapo Tofu.”

That completely stops Suga in the middle of his sentence. “And do you have some of the chili oil that you make?” he asks, mumbling almost.

Daichi makes a grabbing motion with his hand, emphasizing its emptiness and proximity to Suga. “Of course I do. You think that at any given time I  _ don’t  _ have it made on the off chance you stay for dinner?” Suga reaches out and grabs his hand, letting Daichi gently help him off the bed. 

“Thanks, Dai,” Suga says, hugging him from the side. 

“Thank you,” Daichi returns, “for a really really good real date.”

Suga’s quiet for a moment, thoughtful in his silence until he eventually says, “I don’t think it’s a date until you feed me.”

“Then come on,” Daichi urges, tugging on Suga’s hand and starting to walk toward the door. He drags Suga along with him, gently pulling until they get into the kitchen and Suga takes his normal place on the counter next to Daichi as he starts pulling out all of the ingredients he needs. 

It’s almost weird how all of these experiences feel brand new all because of a stupid app. It all feels so perfect, so natural, but new all at the same time. Daichi’s cooked for Suga hundreds of times, but now it feels so special. He wants to keep doing these mundane tasks with him, these tasks that they do together all the time, wants to feel them develop and change and grow. 

“Can I take you on a real date?” Daichi blurts. He’s in the middle of chopping onions, but that question has taken up every inch of his brain. 

“Dai, I told you, you just have to feed me and then this will be a real date,” Suga says, talking with his hands and kicking his feet against the counter. Daichi wants to kiss him so badly. 

“No, like a dinner date and then a movie or something on like a Saturday night, I don’t know,” Daichi stops what he’s doing. He turns his attention fully to Suga. “Can we do that? Can I take you out?”

Suga’s blushing again and Daichi can’t stop smiling. He wants to make Suga blush 24 hours a day for the rest of his life. Suga tucks his hair behind his ear timidly. “I mean, yeah, sure. I would like that.”

“Great!” Daichi kisses him so quickly that Suga is convinced he only felt the lingering impression of his lips and not actually his real lips. He’s back to cooking, his mood much more upbeat. He’s practically dancing around the kitchen. It doesn’t stop the entire time that he’s cooking or even when he finally serves the food to Suga or even after when they’re just hanging out in his room. Suga’s convinced that it doesn’t end even after he begrudgingly has to go home. 

Daichi offers to walk him back a handful of times, even going as far as to put on his shoes despite Suga’s plentiful attempts to turn him down. Yes, it would be nice to have Daichi walk him back, but then he’d have to fight his own urges to invite him in to sleep over again and it’s a school night and then it would be a whole thing. “No, no, seriously, I’m okay. You can just pick me up tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course,” Daichi says, finally conceding. 

“And I’ll see you Saturday,” Suga mentions, walking backward until he’s up against the front door.

He places both hands on his face, pulling Suga toward him and kissing him. He lingers as long as he can before breaking. “I’ll see you Saturday,” Daichi says, getting excited once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leave me a tip or commission me! ](https://ko-fi.com/toriiixoox)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudo! they are more appreciated than you know!!!
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr, talk or whatnot, you can find me @a-kaash-me-outside!


End file.
